1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a long retardation film.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, in a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device, an optical film such as a retardation film is used for the purpose of the optical compensation thereof. For such an optical film, a retardation film having an optical axis in an oblique direction relative to the length direction of the film is sometimes used.